Ja, nein, vielleicht, nur f
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat auch eine Ü-18 Abteilung. Dass der Test dafür aber so schief gehen kann, das hätten die Beiden nicht für Möglich gehalten. Kreuze an: Ja, nein, vielleicht, nur f... - Achtung: grober Unfug :D


_Disclaimer: Alle H.P Chars gehören immer noch Frau Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Kann mich nicht mal jemand Geld dafür geben? Das hier passiert, wenn Kaky albern wird. Und Kaky ist albern. Ich hab grüne Socken an, albern genug? Nein? Mir doch egal. Das ganze ist dieses Mal in Dialogform geschrieben, also entgegen meinem sonstigen Stil, aber es ist eh nur Quatsch. Ich mag Quatsch und ich finde es gibt zu wenig Quatsch im HP Bereich. Aber wie das halt immer so ist, wenns kein Anderer macht, dann muss ich halt selber. Eigentlich kam die Idee durch meine FF „Perfect Drug", weil dying beauty die Idee mit den Zetteln so lustig fand. Spielt im fünften Schuljahr. Die meisten Charaktere werden sich nicht so verhalten wie im Buch. Ist halt ne Parodie_

..::~::..

Ja, nein, vielleicht, nur f...?

..::~::..

Es ist ja bekannt, dass Fred und Georges Erfindungsreichtum sehr weit reicht. Wie weit der jedoch tatsächlich reichte, mussten die Hogwartsschüler und Lehrer an einem wunderbaren Wintertag feststellen.

Fred: *_kritzel_

Hermine: Was macht ihr da eigentlich?

George: Nix... _*hütütü~_

Hermine: Ist das schon wieder eins von euren Bestellformularen? _*Besserwisserton _Ich hab euch sooo oft gesagt, dass ihr das nicht dürft.

Fred: *_ignoriert Hermine _Schreibt man vielleicht mit einem L?

Hermine: _*kreischt _Her damit! _*kassiert die Zettel ein und liest sie..._Wasn das für ein Blödsinn: Willst du mit mir gehen? Ja, nein, vielleicht, nur ficken? Seid ihr aus dem Alter nicht raus?

George: Die sind doch nicht für uns, Dummchen. Das ist ein Testprogramm. Die Dinger sind verhext. Das kommt in unsere „Ab 18 Abteilung" für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Hermine _*nimmt alle Zettel mit _Das werdet ihr nicht an unschuldigen Hogwartsschülern austesten. _*stopft Zettel in die Tasche und haut damit ab._

Fred: Wie praktisch, da kann sie die ja selbst verteilen. Diffindo!"

_Hermines Tasche bekommt einen Riss, aber Hermine ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt andere Kinder anzupöbeln und Jungs abzuchecken, das was Teenager heutzutage halt so machen. Später, in Zaubertränke._

Ron: Manchmal glaube ich, dass Hermine uns voll vergessen hat.

Harry:Sie hilft uns auch gar nicht mehr.

Ron: Ja, das stimmt. Ich hab schon drei „Ts" bekommen, guck! _*fuchtelt mit dem Pergament vor Hermines Nase herum_

Harry: Du hättest die „Ts" auch so bekommen, du hast Marsmännchen auf deine Hausaufgaben gemalt.

Ron: *_fuchtelt immer noch vor Hermine rum_ GUCK DOCH MAL! _*dreht sich zu Harry zurück _Mh... ja kann sein.

Hermine: Oh... habt ihr was gesagt?

Harry: ... Du sabberst...

Ron: Steht sie immer noch auf Snape?

Harry _*nick _Ja. _*bückt sich _Hey, sieh mal, sie hat ihm einen Brief geschrieben. _*fischt den Zettel vom Boden auf _„Willst du mit mir gehen, kreuze an, ja, nein vielleicht, nur ficken?" Und hier oben soll man seinen Namen eintragen? Geht es dir wirklich gut?

Hermine: _*hört schon wieder nicht zu, weil sie Snape ansabbert._

Ron: Komm, wir tragen Hermines Namen da eingefallen

Harry *_kritzelt – lacht wie ein 10 jähriges Schulmädchen. _Huiii~

Ron _*baut aus dem Zettel einen Flieger und wirft ihn hinter sich _

Draco: Au! _*hat nen Papierflieger im Auge stecken. *Les les... kreuzt „nur ficken" an._

Hermine: _*schluck _Ähm... ich muss mal schnell weg.

Harry: Wohin denn? Wir haben Zaubertränke und...

Hermine: Nach ähm... eine wichtige... Besprechung in meinem Schlafsaal!

_Hermine und Draco verlassen den Zaubertrankunterricht und gehen nach oben um... flauschige Hundewelpen zu streicheln. Das ist ein Synonym! _

Ron: Guck mal, Hermine hat noch viel mehr von den Zetteln.

Harry: _*kritzelt seinen Namen auf einen der Zettel _ich will auch gern wissen, wer mit mir gehen würde.

Ron: So gut wie jeder, das versuche ich dir andauernd zu sagen...

Harry: Ach, das sagst du nur so, weil du mein bester Freund bist.

Ron: Ähm ja... auch...

Snape: Was haben Sie denn hier für einen Blödsinn?

Harry: Zettel! Wolln se einen?

Snape: Ja! _*les les _Wer hat die denn geschrieben, die sind ja voller Rechtschreibfehler. Fünf Punkte Abzug für das „Stumme H" in vielleicht.

_Ron versucht in der Zwischenzeit an den Zettel mit Harrys Namen zu kommen, aber den hat bereits Neville als Untersetzer für sein Reagenzglas benutzt. _

Snape: _*kritzel _So, fertig. _*hat Rons Namen eingetragen._

_Tür geht auf, Mc Gonagall kommt rein und bringt Hermine und Draco mit._

Mc Gonagall: Warum sind die nicht in deinem Unterricht?

Snape: Oh, danke für das Geschenk. Hier, unterschreib, dass du sie abgeliefert hast

Mc Gonagall: *_kritzel _Hey, Moment mal, was hab ich da unterschrieben?

Snape: Du hast zwei Waschmaschinen bestellt. Tschööö _*schiebt Mc Gonagall vor die Türe, während Ron anfängt zu sabbern. _

Ron: Harry, ich glaube ich bin verliebt.

Harry: Ich weiß, dass du in mich verliebt bist, das sagst du mir jeden Tag drei Mal.

Ron: Hä? Wer spricht denn von dir? Ich spreche von... _*flüster _Mc Gonagall... sie ist so reif...

Harry: Ähm... vielleicht solltest du gehen und es ihr sagen. Ja, das ist eine super Idee

_Ron stürmt aus dem Klassenraum_

Snape: _*grinst diabolisch_

Harry: Und wo warst DU bitteschön?

Hermine: Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hatte irgendwie plötzlich totale Lust auf Draco...

_Draco zwinkert vom Nachbarstisch zu ihnen hinüber._

Harry: Das ist nicht fair... Ich wollte immer... _*bekritzelt noch einen Zettel und wirft ihn zu Draco hinüber, während Neville seinen Namen auf einem der Zettel einträgt und nach vorne wirft. Nevilles Zettel landet bei Snape._

Snape: _*les les – _Igitt! *_kreuzt „Nein" an._

Neville: ARGH! _*fällt tot um_

Fred: _*steht vor der Kerkertür und lauscht _Glaub, wir müssen da mal was ändern.

Draco: *_ist blond und hat nix draus gelernt, kreuzt „Ja" an. _

Harry: *_guckt Draco an _

Draco: _*guckt Harry an_

Saxophon aus dem Nichts: *_spielt „Careless Whisper" von Wham_

_Ron kommt zurück_

Ron: Oh Mist, Malfoy war schon wieder schneller als ich

Hermine: Das ist doch unfair *_bekritzelt noch einen Zettel und legt ihn unauffällig auf Snapes Pult_

Snape: *_les les – kreuzt „vielleicht" an. _

_Nichts passiert._

Hermine: Das ist doch wohl der Wahnsinn...

Ron: Du weißt gar nicht, was wahnsinnig ist! *_schauder_

Snape: Jetzt ist aber mal gut mit dem Wahnsinn! Longbottom, hören sie auf, im Flur herum zu liegen, das ist ein Fluchtweg! Potter, Malfoy, genug herum geschmust! Granger, hören Sie auf damit, Mr. Weasley zu befummeln.

Hermine: Hey! Das habe ich gar nicht.

Snape: Mir doch egal. Goyle, wenn sie mir bitte die Zettel reichen würden? Danke. _*schließt die Zettel in seiner Schreibtischschublade ein._

Snape: Hat sonst noch jemand amouröse Gefühle?

_Ein paar Schüler melden sich. _

Snape: Schön. Alle, die homosexuell, nymphoman oder anders überfordert sind, dürfen jetzt rausgehen.

_Staubwolke – Grillengezirpe – Klasse ist leer_

Snape: Verdammt, warum ist eigentlich jeder in diesem Buch pervers?

_Ende_~

_Ja, ich weiß, das war Blödsinn und ich hätte meine Zeit anders nutzen können, aber wie das halt so ist, muss ich Ideen sofort aufschreiben. Und die hier war halt gerade die nächstbeste in meinem Kopf. _

_Ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig erfreut oder erheitert. Wenn ihr den Gag mit Careless Whisper nicht versteht, müsst ihr Youtube befragen, dann versteht ihr ihn definitiv xD_

_So, liebe Ingeborg... ähm... dying beauty, diese Fic ist nur für dich... von Frank Zander... nein von mir :P_


End file.
